


The heart wants what the heart wants

by Katheryne_b



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katheryne_b/pseuds/Katheryne_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annya, half-elf and niece of Lord Celeborn visits Mirkwood with her elvish realtives during the Feast of Starlight. Little did she know that she would be joinning in once of the greatest adeventure of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sweat was sliding down Orin’s neck. He was getting too old for this; way too old. For every step he took towards her she blocked; anticipating his every blow. Yes, his opponent was a woman; his own daughter for that matter…and he was losing miserably. Annya was her name. And every day she grew stronger, bolder and wiser. She lundged towards him and soon had him cornened against a large tree.

“I yield!” screamed Orin. He had had enough anyways.

Annya pulled away her sword, smiling wildly.

“I can’t wait to show them.” she said, almost jumping around while putting her weapons aside. Orin knew all too well what it meant.

“He won’t let you do it.” Said Orin.

“Then I will try again. I’m better now.”

“I’ll refuse.” Annya let out a long sigh.

“You know, I will never understand why he refuses when you, my own father, agrees.”

“Because he’s the Lord of Lorien.” said Orin

Annya hated to admit it but her father was right. Lord Celeborn was her uncle and had declined all her previous petitions to join the Galladrim, the guards of the woods of Lothlorien. Annya loved Lorien but in the last few years, the Galladrim was her only goal; that’s why she was practicing like crazy before her annual trip to see her elvish relatives.

“Won’t you come with me this year father?” she asked.

Lord Celeborn and her father didn’t get along very well. Annya did not know all the details but she knew it had to do with her mother, Melia, Lord Celeborn’s youngest sister and her death. Celeborn blamed Orin for it, even though Melia did nothing more than follow her own heart. Of course, pledging herself to a ranger from the North did not make her brother very happy either. But still, he had always been very nice to Annya. Both her father and uncle rarely talked about her; Annya herself didn’t remember much.

“No, not this time sweetling.” He said “Come I’ve had enough. You truly are my greatest trainee ever.” Annya smiled.

For that’s what her father did, train warriors and soldiers. Annya was a very skilled warrior; she had learnt to use her elvish abilities to her advantage. Orin was very proud of her. Every day her looked at her; her saw is late wife. She looked so much like her; steal grey eyes, high cheeks bones, and slender figure just like the Eldar… all except the hair. Annya had inherited Orin’s ash brown hair instead of Melia’s silvery blond hair. Annya also had inherited part of Orin’s sometimes famous character knowned for his stubbornness, dedication and courage. Annya was just like him.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Annya’s trunks were packed and ready for her usual visit to Lorien during spring. At the last minute, she had placed at the bottom of her trunk her two galladrim swords and bow and arrow…You never know. Annya and her father waited near the forest gate as they usually did. Lord Celeborn always send an escort to bring Annya to Caras Gallahdon.

“I don’t need an escort anymore. I could’ve gone by myself.” she said

“Don’t let your uncle hear that.” said Orin, retaining is laugh. Then they saw Haldir and other elves from the Galladrim arrive. It was Haldir. It was always Haldir.

Annya liked Haldir, they were good friends. Just like he was with her father. Of course, he was tall, strong and handsome and Annya couldn’t help but to fantasize about him sometimes…But she knew nothing would ever come out of it. Before leaving she turned to embrace her father.

“Now go. Who know’s, you might enjoy yourself. You are too young to spend so much time with your old father.”

“I disagree with you as always. I will miss you.”

“Me too.” He said “Be safe my love.” Annya nodded and followed Haldir.

 

* * *

 

Annya loved Lorien. It was her favorite place in the world. The tallest trees one has ever seen; so tall they touched the sky. It wasn’t exactly true per say but it was in Annya’s heart. Once they arrived at Caras Gallahdon she meet her uncle and aunt: the Lady Galadriel.

“It’s good to see you child.” Said Celeborn “It’s been too long.”

“Yes it was. I’m glad to be here.” She said

“I hope you won’t be too disappointed but we won’t be staying in here in Lorien for long, we are expected in Mirkwood, for Mereth Nuin Giliath” said Celeborn

 

* * *

 

Five days later, they left for the Woodland Realm. Annya did hate Mirkwood per say. She did like it as much as Lorien but still. But she was looking forward to see her friend Tauriel once more. The only thing she hated was that because of this trip she didn’t have the time to talk to her uncle about the Galladrim. Once past the Elven gate, they were greeted by King Thranduil himself alongside his son, Legolas and all of his personal guard. Annya saw Tauriel amongst them. She was so happy for her; a position such as this was a one in a lifetime opportunity; even for elves. Thranduil and her uncle Celeborn embraced; they were old friends.

Then Thranduil turned to her. Annya felt the King’s gaze upon her body.

“And you would be Melia’s daughter no doubt.” He said Annya didn’t like the way he looked at her; she felt like a piece of meat being selected by its predator. Of course, everybody knew of King Thranduil wild behavior towards women…But he was the King; and the King did whatever he wanted.

Annya was brought back to reality when he said something else “You look so much like her.” Annya only smiled in returned.

After their arrival, they were all shown to their apartments. After only a few minutes, Annya went in search of her friend Tauriel. She found her in the guardroom.

“I heard congratulations are in order, Captain of the Guard.” said Annya whilst entering the room. Tauriel smiled

“Thanks mellon, but it is not as glamorous as you think it would be.”

“Please, you are free and you can fight for what you believe in.” said Annya “You have no idea how much I envy you.”

“He refused again?” asked Tauriel, who knew about her friends wishes to join the Galladrim. “I didn’t ask yet.”

Both of them didn’t know what else to say, until they were disturbed by Elros, one of Tauriel’s men. “Tauriel, spiders have been seen near the Elven gate.” He said Tauriel thanked him for the info and grabbed her blades. “Tell me mellon, do you feel like killing spiders?” asked Tauriel to her friend. Annya smiled and followed Tauriel.

Outside the gates of the realm, they meet up with others elves and Legolas; all dressed for battle.

“Annya.” Said Legolas

“Greenleaf.” She answered back

“Does your Uncle know you are here?” he asked

“Yes.” Lied Annya. She knew that her Uncle would never allow that, but she didn’t care. It could be a way to show him how serious she was.

“What? Are you afraid I’ll kill all the spiders and leave none for you?” she said

“Don’t be cocky young lady”

“I’m not. I’m realistic, ask Haldir next time you see him. I’ll tell you how good I am.” Annya said Legolas wanted to laugh. Legolas knew of Haldir’s feelings and opinion about Annya; he would hardly be objective on the matter. “I have a better idea. How about we have ourselves a little contest? The one the kill the most spiders wins.” Said Legolas

“You’re on Princeling.”

“Let’s go!” said Tauriel And they left the Woodland Realm running.

* * *

 


	2. Mirkwood

Some enough, the Elven Company led by Legolas and Tauriel reached the zone where the Spiders had been spotted. To Annya’s surprise there were a lot of spiders…But dead spiders no less. Something was at play here. Looking around they heard clinging noises and voices coming from further south. And a huge spider passed right over them, in the trees. They ran after it. They ran beneath the trees, following that one spider until they all landed in front of a pack of dwarves.

Dwarves!

“Do not think I won’t kill you dwarf.” Annya hear Legolas say “It would be my pleasure.”

Annya had joined the others guards, positioning herself with her bow and arrow out in front of one of the dwarves. Annya felt important. She imagined she was in Lorien instead on Mirkwood with a company of Galladrim at her command. They heard screams.

“Killi!” yelled one.

But Tauriel had finally caught up with them, killed the spiders and led the last dwarf to the rest of the pack.

“Search them!” said Legolas.

Annya proceeded, still pretending to be part of the guard. The dwarf in front of her had like a million daggers hidden on him; the last one in his hair. She heard Legolas and Tauriel talk about the spiders…Annya could see the concern on her friend’s face. The search had been completed; all the dwarven weaponry was piled up until Legolas found one last thing. An elven sword. It was probably the most beautiful sword Annya had ever seen.

“Where did you get this?” he asked

“It was given to me.” answered the owner.

“Not just thief, but a liar has well.”

“Let’s go” said Legolas in elvish, before leading his company back to kingdom. 

* * *

 

Once back to her apartments Annya froze in her footsteps. But decided to held her head high and walk in just the same.

“Care to explain?” asked Celeborn, standing in the middle of the room.

“Do I have to?” answered Annya whilst putting her weapons away.

“Annya that was very dangerous. Something could have happened…”

“I’m not a child anymore. I can more than fend for myself.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Yes it is. And none of this would happen if you gave me what I want.”

Celeborn took a few steps closer to his niece. “Your are part of my bloodline, a very old bloodline. I won’t let you throw away your life like this.” He said

“You’re not my father. Stop acting like it.” Spat Annya And then she bolted out of the room. 

* * *

 

Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien was not just a Marchwarden; he was also part of Lord Celeborn’s guard. And he was part of the party here to Mirkwood. Haldir didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all because of her. Haldir had never really considered himself in love or taken by anyone…That is before Annya grew up.

Behind a friend of her father’s, Haldir knew since she was a girl. But one time, after so many years they meet again. She was women now. So much that he hadn’t recognize her at all. She knew who he was but played along. It was only until Orin called her by her name that Haldir had realised what had been going on.

And ever since that day, only one person was on his mind…Annya. And Haldir was battling with his own feelings and worst, was trying to gather the courage to tell her how he felt. And then face her father and her uncle.

He took a few steps closer to where she was sitting. Her head was resting against her knees.

“If you’re here to scold me you can leave, I’m not in the mood.” Said Annya Haldir had heard of her little argument with her uncle. He came in hope to get her mind of things.

“Not in the mood for this either I see?” He asked, sword in hand and another for her in his other one. Annya and Haldir often sparred together. Annya liked it. She gave Haldir one look before standing up in front of him. He threw her a sword. They took positions, staring at each other in the eye. After a few seconds, Annya made the first move. Haldir blocked it. But Annya’s failed attempt was of short duration; she quickly picked up her pace and was fighting like her life depended on it. Every move Haldir made she blocked and vice versa. Haldir could feel she was pouring her emotions into it; a technique, no doubt, her father had taught her.

“You didn’t mean what you said. I'm sure of it” Said Haldir in hopes of calming her down.

“That’s just it, I don’t know what I meant.” Said Annya, spinning on one foot to block another blow. “He threats me like a child.”

“Annya he loves you. He’s trying to protect you.”

“I. Don’t .Need. Protecting.” She snapped at him. Haldir laughed, which only infuriated her even more.

“It’s true, you have got better at this.” He said, referencing to her fighting skills.

“Finally someone else on my side”

“I’m always on your side.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I have a hard time believing that.” She said “And why won’t you plead for me then. He would listen to you.”

Haldir lowered his sword “Because it’s not that simple. He’s my liege Lord. I can’t defy is orders.”

Annya dropped her sword as well and tackled him to the ground by the waist. They landed on the ground, kept on sparring hand to hand, until she had him pinned on the ground with er legs around his hips and both her hands on his shoulders. Even at hand-to-hand combat she was very skilled.

“Sometimes, you infuriate me as much as he does.” She said, panting Haldir pushed her off and she fell next to him. Both of them were now panting on the forest floor.

“I should go apologize.” said Annya after a few minutes. Haldir only nodded in response.

Annya smiled at him. “Thank you.” And Annya left. 

* * *

 

Once back inside, she went to her uncle’s room.

“I’m sorry.” Said Annya. “I didn’t mean what I said. Please forgive me.”

“I do.” Said Celeborn. “But you have to understand that you are not an ordinary human, nor an ordinary elf. And people love and care about you.”

“I know.” Said Annya

“You remind so much of your mother. You’re exactly like her.” Annya couldn’t help but think that it was the reason Celeborn was so protecting of her; he didn’t her to live the same faith as her mother did.

“I’ll try to make an effort.” Said Annya “I promise.”

“And I’ll try to act less like your father.” Said Celeborn. They both smiled. “Now, for tonight. The King as requested you as his personal escort.” He added.

Annya’s jaw almost dropped. “Me?” 

* * *

 

Annya couldn’t believe why, in the name of the Valars did Thranduil selected her, from all the other elleths to be his escort for the feast. Once she was ready to leave there was a knock on her door. It was Haldir

“I’m to escort you to the king” he said. Annya smiled and followed him.

Haldir had to restrain himself not to show that his jaw ha almost dropped at the sight of Annya in formal clothes.

She wore a long white elven gown, so different than her usual clothes. Her hair was down, showing her thick brown curls. It beautifully placed on one of her shoulders. Haldir though she hadn’t look as beautiful as she did now and felt jealous she had to spend the night sitting by the King.

“So, escort to the King himself.” He said to break the silence.

“Please, you have no idea no idea how much I would prefer to be your escort rather than his.” Said Annya

Haldir felt a thug in his chest. He didn’t want her to be with Thranduil either.

* * *

 

Legolas stood all by himself looking down at the dungeons of the realm. He had had enough of the party, of his father and of all the elleths that wanted nothing but to dance with him. He wanted to see her. But she wasn’t alone. Tauriel was with the dwarf again…And they were talking. Legolas could see her smile. He didn’t like it.

“It’s very impolite to eavesdrop on someone else’s conversation.” Said a voice behind him. It was Annya.

“I thought you were at the feast.” He said.

“I was. And you should be there as well. Your father is looking for you. I volunteered to come and find you.”

Truth was Annya had used this as a chance to escape for a while. Thranduil was drunk anyway.

“How nice of you.” He said.

“Now go. And leave her be.”

“I don’t like the idea of her and a dwarf.”

“Well it’s not like you’ve made your intentions very clear.” Legolas didn’t say anything and just left. Annya followed him in order to get back to the party. Once there she saw that the King hadn’t taken long to find himself another companion for the night. Annya didn’t mind at all.

“May I have this dance?” asked a voice behind her. Annya recognized it immediately. It was HAldir’s voice.

“With pleasure.” Annya let Haldir guide her; dancing always made her a little nervous. And she could have sworn that she felt herself shiver when his hand slid around her waist. She followed his lead and even ended up enjoying the moment. But it was quickly interrupted by guards, who came in to inform the King and the Prince of the dwarves escape. They were following the river downstream. Legolas gathered a party and left quickly. Annya moved to follow him but someone grabbed her firmly by the arm.

“Not this time.” Said Haldir. Annya tried breaking free but he was too strong for her.


	3. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel, Legolas and Annya take matters into their own hands.

Annya was pacing back in forth. Sometimes, she would give Haldir a killing look but nothing more.

“We could’ve helped.” said Annya

“That’s not the point.”

“I wish people would stop saying that!”

“Listen, I don’t like playing jailer either.”

Annya suddenly understood. “My uncle put you up to this.”

Haldir’s silence was all she needed as an answer.

“He doesn’t trust me.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing he didn’t. If I hadn’t stopped you were going to run after them.”

Their conversation stopped when Legolas came back with a prisoner.

Annya took it as an advantage to escape from Haldir’s watch. She went back to her quarters, changed out of that ridiculous dress and went to find Tauriel.

* * *

Tauriel was so angry. She could not believe the King would do such a thing. Letting orcs run free across their lands and hunt their own prisoners. She would have to speak to Elros soon. She was eager to know they had, in fact, escaped from the dungeons.

She looked through the trees. Sunlight was visible now. She would go. She had to. Someone had to help them; someone had to help him…

_Kili…_

Tauriel grabbed her weapons but before she could leave, Annya was standing in front of her.

“Going somewhere?”

Tauriel didn’t answer.

“You’re going after the dwarfs?”

Again, silence.

“Then I’m summing with you.”

“I can’t ask this of you Annya. Your family…”

“Let me deal with my family. And you are not asking me. I am volunteering.” Said Annya  “ Tauriel, you can’t hunt thirty orcs by yourself.”

Tauriel knew Annya was right.

“We’ll have to pass by the front gate.” Said Tauriel

“Then what are we waiting for?” asked Annya.

They left Tauriel’s quarters and went to Annya’s so she could retrieve her own weapons. She had only borrowed some when they hunted the spiders.

Opening her trunk, Annya took out her two Galladrim swords, her bow and her quiver. Over her burgundy ridding clothes, she put on her hard leather jerkin. It was lither than armor and allowed more swiftness when fighting. At last she took her dagger and slid it behind her lower back.

They left quietly and were met by Elros at the gate. Tauriel quickly dismissed him as Annya followed her, not saying a word.

Once outside they ran in the direction of the river.

* * *

Legolas had a hard time to believe everything his father had just told him. But nonetheless he was the King and he, Legolas, of all people, had to follow his orders. He walked to the gate to announce the King’s latest order.

“Close the gate.” He said  “Keep it sealed by order of the King.”

“What about Tauriel?” asked Elros

“What about her?”

“She entered the forest with her bow and blade”

Legolas sighed. _Of course_ , he thought to himself

“And with Lady Annya.”  Added Elros

That last part made Legolas froze in his footsteps. Then, quite unexpectedly Haldir appeared.

“You wouldn’t have seen Annya by any chance?” asked Haldir

Legolas knew he should tell his friend, but he didn’t want to. As of now, she was Tauriel’s only support.

“I’m afraid not.” He lied to his friend.

“If you do, please tell I’m looking for her.” Said Haldir before leaving.

“I will.”

By then, Legolas had decided to go after them. It was the right thing to do and if he was lucky, this affair would go unnoticed.

Before leaving, Legolas grabbed Elros by the collar.

“No one is to hear about Tauriel, Lady Annya or myself. Do I make myself clear?” he asked “NO ONE!”

* * *

Annya and Tauriel had finally arrived where the rivers widens into a lake.

“I have at least 11 set of tracks.” Said Annya “Dwarves for sure. Wait, I got two more here and…”

“And?”

“Blood.” Annya dipped her finger into it and brought it to her lips. She spat it back out right after. “Dwarf blood.”

Annya could see her friend’s distress.

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Said Annya “Might just be because he binded his leg.”

“It’s a morgel shot Annya.” Said Tauriel  “He won’t survive.”

“Don’t say things like that.” Said Annya “So…” she added, to break the silence “This dwarf…”

“Don’t start _mellon_.”

“Hey, you can tell me. I won’t judge you.”

“Elves don’t pledge themselves to dwarfs”

“And yet my mother married a ranger.” Said Annya “And I suppose that’s why you’re here also? Because elves don’t pledge themselves to dwarfs? The heart wants what the hearts wants Tauriel.” said Annya

"I don't know what I want." said Tauriel

“Well, he is a descendent of the line of Durin. You could have chosen worst. Besides, he’s rather good-looking, for a dwarf.” Said Annya with a smile. She meant to leave but froze in her spot. She weakly glanced at Tauriel…She had heard it too; Annya could see that she had stringed her bow.

Annya’s hand went the sword on her hip and swiftly; both of them spun on their feet; only to see Legolas. They put their weapons away.

“Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own.” Said Legolas

“But I’m not on my own.”

Indeed she wasn’t. Annya was standing right next to her.

“I see reinforcements are here already.” Said Legolas ”The King is angry Tauriel. For 600 years my father has protected you; favored you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust. Come back with me and he’ll forgive you.” Said Legolas “And you,” he said at Annya this time “You should go back now as well before you uncle empties Lorien to come and find you.”

“I’ll deal with my family in due time Legolas. I don’t need you to tell me what I can or cannot do.” Said Annya before leaving Tauriel and Legolas to talk alone.

“This isn’t right mellon” said Tauriel “If I go back I won’t forgive myself.” She added “The King has never let orc fill our lands yet he would let this pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners.”

“It is not our fight” said Legolas

“It is our fight.” Said Tauriel “It will not end her. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father as is way we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls and live our life away from the light and let darkness descent. Are we not part of this world?”

Annya hadn’t missed one word of Tauriel’s speech. She wished she could have told this to Haldir before leaving.

“I hate to break this up but I have at least 35 orcs tracks leading east of here. They’re going to Lake Town.” Said Annya putting her ranger skills to good use.

“There is no way the Dwarves could have crossed that lake.” Said Tauriel

“But it’s highly improbable that they continued on foot with no weapons or supplies…and one wounded.” Added Legolas

“They must have found a passage across the lake.” Said Annya

“The Bargman.” Said Legolas. “The one that brings the barrels back to Esgaroth. They must have gone with him.”

“If we hurry we might catch the orcs before they meet them in Lake Town. If we don’t, not just the line of Durin will be lost. Innocent lives will be lost as well.”

And with that, Legolas, Tauriel and Annya made their way east towards LakeTown.

 


	4. Lake Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Trio frees Lake Town for the orcs.

When they arrived in Lake Town it was nightfall.

“There!” shouted Annya “On that roof.”

Annya felt a rush of adrenaline as they were running towards the house. She prayed silently that there was no family in that house. She was wrong.

They heard screams.

Tauriel climbed the stairs whilst Annya and Legolas went through the roof. Inside there was three dwarves and three kids; two girls and one boy. Annya jumped in before Legolas and stashed her dagger into one’s throat before chopping his head off. They were orcs everywhere. Two of the dwarves did their best to defend themselves with nothing; even the wounded one did his best…Not without pain though. Annya made her way towards the two young girls, slashing and killing every orc on her way. She found them a safe spot in a corner. She told them to stay there.

She resumed her fighting until they were all dead and the ones left were running for their lives.

They were leaving.

"They are others." said legolas, heading outside "Tauriel, Annya Come." said Legolas

“Tauriel.” he said again. But she could not move.

Annya stopped in the doorway. She could see her friend’s distress. Kili was holding her here.

Then ,a fourth dwarf appeared out of nowhere with Atalas. Annya smiled and felt relieved.

“Stay” said Annya with a smile. “We’ve got this.”

Annya jumped over the bannister to follow Legolas at the bridge.

* * *

 

When she caught up with Legolas he was on a one-on-one fight with the leader of the orcs and, to Annya’s surprise, Legolas was having a hard time.

She watched Legolas slam the orc into a pole several times but then he quickly retaliated. Then, other one appeared. Annya shot two of them before moving closer but Legolas was nowhere to be seen. She moved with her bow out and ready and kept looking around for him or any left behind orc.

The last thing she saw was Legolas, getting on a horse, following the orc leader.

* * *

 

When Annya made it back to the house she rushed inside only to interrupt a very intimate moment between her friend and Kili. Annya smiled and left them privacy. She stood outside, a light breeze against her skin. It felt good and for a moment it made Annya forget about how much she was tired. She may be half-elvish but she also some very human reactions.

She heard footsteps and saw Tauriel coming out.

“How is he?” asked Annya

“Out of harm’s way I think. I was half expecting in wouldn’t work.” She said.

“But it did.” She said smiling.

“Where’s Legolas?” asked Tauriel

“He followed the Orc leader across the bridge.”

Then the earth shakes. Tauriel and Annya exchanged worried looks. Both of them knew what this meant…Dragon. They went back inside quickly.

“You need to get close to the water.” Said Annya to the children before turning to Tauriel.

“There’s a wind lance up there, we’ll have to use it.” She said to Tauriel

“We have to free my father. He was arrested just before you arrived. He can use the wind-lance” said the boy “But I need help.”

Annya looked at Tauriel, at Kili then at the boy.

“I’ll go with the boy. You stay and keep them safe.” Said Annya

“Will do.” Said Tauriel  “Annya…Be careful _mellon_.”

Annya nodded and followed the boy outside.

* * *

 

“What’s your name?” asked Annya

“Bain.”

“Bain. I’m Annya.” She said with a smile “Now lead me to where your father is.”

Bain lead Annya across a series of bridges until they arrived at the tower. Annya saw the Wind-Lance right above it.There were guards on the outside and Annya imagined there was some inside as well. She brought her hand to the hilt of her sword.

“You’re going to kill them?”  asked Bain

The boy had a point; Annya had no trouble to kill orcs. But to kill a man in cold blood for no reason that was a totally different thing.

“No.” she said smiling “I’m just going to knock them out.”

But too late, they had been spotted. Two men were running towards them. Annya took care of them in no time, easily blocking their swords with her own then sending them into the water. Annya had a very clear advantage on human soldiers.

Once inside she continued the same way.

* * *

 

Bard had tried is hardest to get out of this cell but when the earth had shaken not so long ago he tried even harder.

“Listen, Do you not know what is coming?” he asked desperately…But the guards only laughed. Then there was loud ruckus coming from outside, like fighting. The scene before his eyes was most extraordinary. A woman had arrived and was fighting the guards.

“Da!” Bard heard, thus getting him out of his reverie.

“Bain.”

The woman swiftly kicked two of the guards on their behind and both of them had fallen on the other side of the bannister. This left only Alfred, who was now trying to get away.He made it to run away but the woman grabbed a dagger from behind threw it; pinning Alfred against the wall. She grabbed the keys from him and threw them to Bain.

Then, she grabbed Alfred by the collar, lifting him easily off the ground.

“Who’s in charge here?” she asked “Tell me who’s in charge?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“There’s a dragon coming. Who’s in charge?”

Alfred was scarred, even Bard could see it. Then the woman let him go.

“Flee you coward” she said.

Then another sound, like a thunderstorm was heard. It was the dragon.

Annya ran back to Bain.

“Bain.” She said panting. “Bain, it is not safe for you here any longer. I want you to go back to the house with your sisters and my friend Tauriel. Stay close to the water. Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?”

“Y…Yes.”

“I will free your father worry not.” She said with a smile. And the boy left.

* * *

 

Annya grabbed the keys; they were old and rusted…it would take time to find the right one.

Annya sighed and dropped the keys to the floor. “These won’t do” she said. Annya took her dagger and looked at it closely; there was nothing more solid than elvish steel her father use to say. She looked at the padlock that held the cell door: it was as rusted as the keys.

“Stand back,” she said to the man that Bain had referred as his father. Annya pulled her harm back and in one swift hard move she hammered her dagger against the lock…it broke within seconds. The man opened the door and both of them bolted outside the tower. But once outside, a dragon was spotted in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, I will be totally letting my imagination run wild since Hobbit 3 hasn't gone out yet.


	5. Fate of Man

What happened next happened really fast.

Once outside, Annya easily spotted the dragon but the chaos it had brought on the people of Lake-town made it hard for Annya to find her friends or Bain's father.

It was then that she saw him. Armed with a bow and arrow, shooting the dragon. Annya knew all too well than not ordinary arrow could kill the dragon.

And there was nothing she could about it. Instead, she tried to find her friends but no luck. It was only after a while that her heard loud screams

“WATCH OUT!” Annya heard. Then all she remembered was someone pushing her down under a nearby parapet. Annya remembered the faint sound of the wind-lance, a loud scream and then nothing. A thin fire rain suddenly filled the starry sky.

The dragon was dead.

* * *

All the survivors of the fire storm had managed to reach the shore. Annya kept on looking for her friends until she saw three of the dwarves loading a boat. One was missing. Annya smiled at the sight of Kili and Tauriel together.

But soon, the dwarf was gone.

* * *

 

Annya later, found Legolas talking with Bard.

“There is only one place to go" said Bard.

Deep down, Annya knew exactly where they were going. They would go to Erebor.

“Thorin Oakenshield is not an easy man to negociate with.” Said Legolas

“I will only ask for his part of the bargain, so we can rebuilt our lives.” Said the man before leaving.

“What did you see?” asked Tauriel

“He was heading for Mount Gundabard.”

Now that was a name Annya had rarely heard before.

“Will you come with me? To Mount Gundabard?

Tauriel quickly accepted but Annya hesitated. The people of Lake-Town needed help and she wasn’t sure Thorin Oakenshield would give it so easily. No, she would be more useful here.

"I'm needed here. Someone needs to help them." said Annya "I'll stay."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Mirkwood.

Annya's father, Orin, stood near a large arched window next to his friend Haldir of Lorien. It was he, on orders of Lord Celeborn of course, who had summoned him to the Woodland Realm. He said it was about Annya. At a large wooden table sat King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn himself; they had been arguing for hours now.

“I cannot believe you allow her to act so rashly and unresponsively!” said Celeborn, referring to his niece.

“Do not blame this on me.” Said Orin “I taught my daughter to think for herself and to think of others in time of need. That is exactly what she did.” He added. “I’m not ashamed of her.”

“She defied my orders!” said Celeborn

“If you think that it was an act to defy you than you don’t know her very well.”

“She is putting her life at risk for something that doesn’t concern her.”

Orin turned around, took a few steps forward and place both hands on the table. “Believe me; Annya can more than fend for herself.” Said Orin “But you would know that if you had listen to her in the past years”

“You think I’m going to let my kin throw their lives away by being a Galladrim you are mistaken.”

Orin let out a snort.

Haldir, for his part, was torn. Torn between his Lord and his good friend. Maybe it was a mistake to have summoned Orin here. After all, he and Celeborn rarely agreed on things…especially Annya.

_“Annya,”_ he thought to himself, looking on the horizon. He prayed she was all right.

“You don’t know Annya at all then.” said Orin. “She loves you.” He said to Celeborn. “She craves your approval and respect and all you do is ignore her and…and try to turn into the princess she is not.”

Orin was right about one thing. Annya was not an Elven princess. She was too much of a Dunedin than an elf…She was too much like her mother.

“Whether you like it or not, Annya is part of my bloodline. I will not let anyone of my kin destroy their life ever again.” Said Celeborn

Orin suddenly understood.

“So this is about Melia again?” he asked calmly.

“None of this would have happened if she had come back to Lorien to raise the girl.” Said Celeborn. “But no, she stayed for you.”

“You think I forced her to stay with me? No, that is where you are wrong my Lord, I begged Melia to go back to her kin to protect herself and Annya but she refused; saying a child should have both its parents. And Annya did…even if it was short lived.”

Haldir could not tolerate this argument any longer. By the minute, the fate of the People of Lake town was changing. But, by the grace of the Valars, the argument was cut short when King Thranduil received word of the attack on Lake Town and of the death of the dragon.

And it only took a few seconds for both Haldir and Orin to decide to follow the King.

* * *

 

Back in Lake-town.

Annya was quietly going about the remains to help survivors or find food for the refugess when she felt a human presence behind her.

“You didn’t follow your friends?”

It was Bain’s father; the man they called Bard.

“I believe I might be of more use here.” Said Annya

“Who are you?” he asked.

“My name is Annya.” She started, then stopped not knowing exactly what to say else. “I’m …I came from the Woodland Realm following a pack of orcs that was hunting Thorin Oakenshield’s company.”

“From the Woodland Realm?” The man sounded suspicious.

Annya hesitated “Not exactly. I’m from the West, from Lorien.” She said, deciding to skip that half-elvish story for now.

“From Lorien?” he asked again. The man was clearly very suspicious.

“Yes.” She said “I am…I am part of Lord Celeborn’s personal guard.” Lied Annya  “We came to Mirkwood to attend a feast. The guards of the Woodland realm needed assistance with the dwarves.” She said, praying secretly he would believe her. The last thing Annya needed was someone else to take for granted because of her heritage.

“Well that explains your amazing fighting skills. Even though, I never knew they let woman become personal guards.” He said.

Annya didn’t answer.

“Thank you for helping me out of the cell. My name is Bard” he said, extending his hand out.

Annya smiled and took his hand. It sends shivers down Annya’s spine. There was something about this man…Something Annya wasn’t entirely sure about yet. Other than her father, she had rarely met man with courage such as Bard’s.

“Well Bard,” she said “You seem to be in charge. Tell me what you need.” Said Annya

“We need to find shelter and get some fires going.” He said. “And a night watch”

Her hand was still in his.

“As you wish,” said Annya before turning around and leaving.

Bard watched her as she walked away, picking up wood and others debris on her way. He was not one for elvish maidens very much. But this one was different.

* * *

 

The next morning.

Annya’s greatest fear didn’t come true after all. All night, she had been restless, fearing and attack on the people of Lake-Town. But she found the city in the same state as it was the night before.

Annya climbed of the old watch towers in order t to look around. It was then that she saw it…The army.

Annya quickly ran back down to tell Bard but it was too late, he was already talking to Alfred, The man he had put in charge of the night’s watch.

Annya had begged him to let her take the watch but he would not hear it.

“Anything to report?” asked Bard

“Nothing Sire,”

Annya saw Bard walking away.

“Bard wait!” she started…But it was too late.

“Like an elven army”

Annya swallowed hard at the sight of the army.

“You should have let me take care of the night’s watch” mumbled Annya

“Aye.” Answered Bard.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have been very uninspired lately. But, thanks Peter Jackson I think i'm back on track.  
> Now, of course I trying my best to rememeber the events BOTFA...Some are acurate some are not.  
> And I've extended the time they spend in Dale, between the battle and everything.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
